Why?
by Shilpam56
Summary: guyz, few words can't describe this O.S, so just peep inside, and see what i have tried to show...


some time, many question comes around mind, few questions comes for a while, and makes person weak, with out knowing it's answer...

same thing happens with cid officers also...

like, one person was sitting at corner of his/her room, the room was completely dark, and only thing he/she knew was, he/she want to cry...want to shed the pain, which has been hided behind the mask,which he/she wears for world, to show them, that he/she is happy...

but mask can't be kept for long time, nce it has to get remove...

and he/she knew, life is circle, from what, you're running, for once it will come back... but also learned, some time darkness, and tear can help to clear yor mind, though temporary...

today again, his/her past has haunted, and again made him/her broke... through out them, with all strength and will power, controlled the tear, but when reached home,cant stop crying...

today at bureau, a child came running crying... when they made that child comfortable, he told every one, that his parents always bits him, because he is not so active according to their parents thought, so they have admitted him in boarding school, far away from from pleasure of love and happiness with his parents, towards strict place, in which terms of happiness means discipline...

n while saying this, child was again crying and chocking at few place... but he continued to say... that he hates maths... so teachers bit him harshly, insult him in front of whole class...

so he ran away, and showed them all biting marks... this made whole cid team furious, but he/she has been seeing that child continuously, and trying hard to hide tear...

His/her past was also some what same...

he was very brilliant student at initial sage, never knew what is second at that time, say it sports,study or what ever... and he/she was to much proud of it, in fact, never talked with average student, and used to make fun of weak student...but, at certain stage, he was shifted to other school,completely different school, board, and way of teaching stuff...

many subject was so new, that he didn't knew, this subject exist, and his worst night mare came true.. he failed... and from that day, his/her life moved at very different path... his/her mom dad, always used to scold, for not studying, he was insulted by teachers and other student... he/she lost believe on own self... rather, used to hide from world, and used to cry, like now...

where was he/she wrong?,and WHY HIM/HER? He/she always, tried to find this questions answer, but always drastically fails... none ever tried to come and sit beside him/her and ask why this is happening?,

in every day, news paper, at one article, there is news, that one child has done suicide... WHY parents don't see it? WHY don't they understand, that their child may require their immense love, not scold, nor compare with others child, nor scold for sake of SOCIETY...

ask those parents, who has lost their child...now no person of society, pay hid of loss of that child... but those two people, who lost their child, WHY? because they want him to be perfect in the "EYES OF SOCIETY"...

all this thought has made him/her mature at very tender age... he/she never had enjoy the company of friendship,but at very tender age, he/she has learned to put mask of happiness... was he/she deserved that?,

today whe he/she looks back, he/she find nothing enjoyment... his/her school life was worst, with only discipline, has lost chariness of that age...

WAS IT WAS HIS/HER FAULT?,OR WAS IT FAULT OF PARENTS?

parents on their side too was right... they didn't want their son/daughter to be weak... THEN IT'S WHOS FAULT?

Every time, finding this answer made him/her sleep, with this incomplete question, which will once again in his/her life will come, and will hurt more...

n one more question arrives...

WAS HIS/HER LIFE DESERVE THAT PAIN TO BE REMEMBER?, WAS AT THAT TENDER AGE, THE THING WHICH BROKE HIM/HER WAS RIGHT?"

every one will say no, but some where all had equal hand, to make him/her like this...

cause those surround people had made him/her far away from their own self, and forced to wear the mask, and to shed those painfull tears to shade in darkness, in loneliness...

he/she didnt knew when he went to sleep, but those tear, made him/her strong again, to wear that mask of happiness, and to hide that feeling deep inside at some corner of mind and heart, and to search happiness, in every small thing...

AUTHORS NOTE

Guyz, i know this was not at all good, but some how, this made me think yesterday, and i always try to find answer of it, but always fails,

i know, mistake is just like clap, in which both the hand require, with one hand, clap cant be done...

but why does children do suffer?

guyz just think of it for once... not for me, or not for you, but for all of our coming generation...

and too all parents, who are reading, plz give some quality time to your children,and try to solve the issue with love tal, istead of scold, ad compare... cause some time, love talk solves the problem easily then hit and scold...

lastly,

if you'll are thinking, why i have use he/she, and all that, i have not used character here... but now you'll have freedom to think, which character you want to put...

plz read and review...

and try to share your feeling...

love you'll and god bless to all of you,

and to children...


End file.
